confesiones
by avfalconi
Summary: shun y alice son polos opuestos, pero sin importar esa situacion Alice y Shun tiene alguien o algo que los unira mas
1. el comienzo

Alice seguía despierta, no podía quedarse dormida, después de ver a ese chico todos sus sentidos comenzaron a enloquecer

Flashback

Alice!-grito su mejor amiga

Runo que sucede-pregunto muy preocupada

Recuerda que Dan nos va a presentar a su mejor amigo Shun-

Runo era una chica simpática de un carácter muy estricto si la hacían enojar como Dan lo hace, sus cabellos son de color celeste, y sus ojos Esmeralda le hacían que resaltara más su belleza

Cierto!, gracias por hacerme acuerdo- respondió alice

Será mejor que nos apuremos, o Dan va a pensar que olvidamos todo- comentaba Runo mientras agarraba mi mano y empezaba a correr

Suave Runo me sacarás mi mano-decía Alice

-Ya falta poco deja de quejarte, así nadie te va a querer-

Antes de que Alice pudiera comentar algo Runo y Alice chocaron con dos chicos

Auch!-dijo Runo mientras se sobaba so rodilla

Miren por donde van! Tontas- era un chico de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo color y con un atuendo muy elegante

Perdón, no quisimos ser una molestia- dijo Alice mientras levantaba la cabeza por el pequeño golpe

Cuando Alice levanto la cabeza pudo notar a un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes que les quedaron observando

Fin flashback

que tal? Qué piensan del comienzo? Debería cambiar algo, reviews!

Gracias por leer!

Avfalconi fuera!


	2. un pequeño accidente

Pero Alice no estaba pensando en aquel chico, estaba pensando en el dueño de los ojos color ámbar

Flashback

Vamos Klaus no seas así, fue un accidente, además debemos ser caballeros y ayudar a las damas- comentaba el chico de cabellos dorados

Tienes razón, lo lamento por como actúe antes, mi nombre es Klaus von herzen- decía Klaus mientas ayudaba a Runo a levantarse

Nosotros deberíamos pedir disculpas, no nos fijamos- comentaba Runo mientras se limpiaba su vestido

Dejemos atrás lo del pequeño accidente, mi nombre es Keith y ese pedaso de incompetente se llama Klaus- Keith ayudaba a Alice a pararse

Esta bien dejemos el accidente , yo soy Runo y ella es mi mejor amiga Alice-

Un placer- decía Alice

El placer es nuestro- dijeron al unísono Klaus y Keith

Quisiéramos seguir charlando pero tenemos que irnos-Runo

Espero volvernos a ver- Klaus besaba la mano de Alice y Runo

Hasta luego- comentaba Runo y Alice

Nos vemos- Klaus y Keith tomaron de nuevo su rumbo igual que Alice y Runo

Alice y Runo no dijeron una sola palabra hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraban Dan y su mejor amigo

Runo! Por acá- Dan agitaba sus manos en seña de que debíamos apresurarnos un poco más

Vamos Alice ya mismo llegamos-Runo

Chicas cuanto se tardan! Acordamos que nos encontraríamos a las 11 en el parque!- Dan mientas se acercaba más a Alice y Runo para que no sigan corriendo más

Lo lamentamos, tuvimos un pequeño accidente, oye y tu amigo Shun?- Runo buscaba rastros del amigo de Dan

Ya mismo debe de venir, porque preguntas ¿interesada?- decía Dan mientras golpeaba suave el hombro de Runo

¿Yo?, ¿enamorada?, ¿de el?- Runo comenzó a balbucear

Después del momento chistoso entre Runo y Dan, un chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos color ámbar y Moreno se aproximó a nosotros.

* * *

><p>Quería agradecer a flopi216 y a AliceGI por sus reviews<p> 


	3. Cine

Shun!-grito Dan al dueño de esos ojos color ámbar

El es Shun?-pregunto Runo mientras se acercaba a Shun

Si el es Shun- decía Dan mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda

Un placer yo soy Runo- extendió su mano para poder saludar

El placer es todo mío- dijo Shun mientras aceptaba el saludo de Runo

Shun ella es Alice, amiga de Runo- mientras se hacía a un lado y mostraba a Alice

Un placer yo soy Shun- dijo mientras se acercaba a Alice

Alice se quedo petrificada apenas vio a Shun

Yo...yo me... Llamo A...Alice-Alice estaba congelado, sus cinco sentidos no servían, como hubieran dicho algunos "amor a primera vista"

Esta bien sigamos, ahí muchas cosas que hacer- comento Runo mientras sacaba a Alice de su shock

Si!- decía Dan mientras daba brincos por todos lados

Que quieren hacer primero- pregunto Runo

Vamos al cine-Shun tenía un tono frío y como si no le importará mucho la situación

Vamos Shun, ponte un poco feliz o Alice va a pensar que su presencia hace que actúes así, no es verdad Alice?- Dan junto a Shun me regresaron a ver esperando que yo respondiera la pregunta

Mm... Pues... Yo...-alice no puedo acabar de responder porque Runo la interrumpió

Dejemos la pelea para después, ahora decídanse que quieren hacer!-Runo estaba desesperada

Yo creo que la idea de Shun esta bien, tu que dices Alice?-Dan lanzo a alice de nuevo otra pregunta

Mm...pues...si vayamos... Al cine- Alice ya no podía más de los nervios

Esta bien apresuren el paso-Runo estaba tan feliz, parecía como un niño en Navidad

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el pequeño fic!<p>

Les tengo un par de preguntas

Creen que los capítulos debes ser más largos o más cortos?

Que les esa pareciendo el inicio?

Reviews y gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer esto

Gracias

Avfalconi fuera!


	4. Miradas

Cuando llegamos al cine, Runo ya no podía aguantar más de la emoción

Ya llegamos- Runo corrió lo más rápido que pudo

Runo espérame, no vallas muy rápido-Dan la estaba siguiendo, intentando alcanzarla

Que edad tienes?- Shun parecía que tenía muchas preguntas por hacer

Tengo 18 y tu?- Alice y Shun estaban muy juntos ya que había mucha gente

También tengo 18- como había mucha gente una persona golpeó a Alice, y ella cayó

Estas bien?- Shun ayudo a levantar a Alice

Si, gracias- Shun y Alice estaban más juntos de lo normal, pero un grito los hizo separarse

Oigan tórtolos, la película ya va a comenzar!-Runo y Dan estuvieron todo el tiempo observándolos, Shun y Alice se separaron al segundo y Alice corrió donde su amiga Runo

Cuanto tiempo nos estuvieron observando?-Alice estaba sonrojada

Como unos 10 minutos, se veían tan lindos, ustedes dos harían una linda pareja, sólo piénsalo Alice de Kazami, con solo escucharlo ya me muero- a Runo le encantaba molestar a Alice con chicos

Runo puedes molestarme, pero podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz por favor- Alice intentaba callar a Runo, pero Runo comenzó a gritar

Alice de Kazami, Alice de Kazami, Alice de Kazami- Alice ya no podía más de la vergüenza que estaba pasando ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue tapar la boca de su mejor amiga y llevarle hasta la entrada del cine

Runo, crees que podrías dejar el tema de Alice de Kazami por favor- Runo tenía la mirada picara clavada en Alice

Porque avergonzada- Alice no sabía que responder, si decía que si pues Runo creería que a Alice le gusta Shun y si decía que no Runo la seguiría molestado

Bueno chicas!, vamos la película ya va a empezar- Dan salvo a Alice de la pregunta de Runo

Que película vamos a ver Dan?-Shun no tenía tantas ganas de ver la película, pero prometio a su mejor amigo venir con el

Una de terror- Dan parecía tan feliz

De terror?, no puede ser otra?- Alice comenzó a tener miedo antes de que la película empezara

Vamos Alice no seas miedosa, vas a estar a lado de Shun, hay puedes abrazarlo muy fuerte si te da miedo- Runo y Dan miraban a Alice y Shun con sus miradas de pícaros

Sólo quieren ya entrar- Shun tomo su boleto y se dirigió hasta la sala donde se reproduciría la película

Runo acompáñame a comprar snacks para la película- Alice y Runo tuvieron ganas de unas palomitas para la película, Dan quiso unos nachos y un perro caliente y Shun una bebida con unos chocolates

Claro, te acompaño señora Kazami- Alice y Runo se dirigieron al mini bar que ofrecía un menú para el cine

Pidamos el combo 8- en el combo 8 había todo lo que estaban buscando canguil, bebidas, nachos, perros calientes y chocolates

Hecho- Runo se acercó a la despensa

En qué le puedo ayudar?- la señora le había preguntado a las chicas

Nos puede dar el combo 8 por favor- Alice tenia un poco de vergüenza hablar con desconocidos y pedir el combo más grande del bar

Claro, esperen un minuto por favor- la señorita se retiró y comenzó a preparar el combo para las chicas

Miren a quienes encontramos aquí- una voz muy conocida se escucho por el bar

Alice y Runo voltearon a ver, de encontraron con los chicos que chocaron en el parque

Hola chicas que hacen aquí?-Keith se adelantó con las preguntas

Vinimos a ver una película, y ustedes?- Runo ya quería irse pero tampoco podía ser descortés y dejarlos plantados

Nosotros igual, están solas?- Klaus y Keith se comenzaron a acercar más a las dos chicas, poco a poco fueron llegando hasta la pared, hasta que las dos chicas quedaron acorraladas

Pues nosotros estamos con unos amigos, además ya se nos esta haciendo tarde y se van a preocupar- Alice ya se quería ir nunca había sido acorralada en la pared

Claro, sólo tomara un minuto- Klaus y Keith querían besar a la dos chicas, estaban a punto se cumplir su deseo pero los dos chicos que acompañaban a las chicas llegaron

* * *

><p>Agradezco los revíews<p>

hice este capítulo un poco más largo

avfalconi fuera


	5. Pelea

Interrumpimos algo?-Dan parecía estar enojado, e intentaba sacar a Runo de ese aprieto

Dan!- Runo se libró del agarre de Klaus y corrió donde estaba Dan, mientras que Alice seguía en los brazos de Keith

Shun estaba detrás de Dan sin importarle por lo que estaba pasando Runo y Alice

Me podrías soltar por favor- Alice ya se quería ir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible

Claro- Keith dejo que Alice se valla, pero antes de que Keith perdiera el alcance agarro el brazo de Alice y la atrajo hacia el dándole un rudo beso

Te pásaste- Shun se alteró al ver como habían tratado a Alice, separo a los dos y agarro la camiseta del muchacho golpeándolo contra la pared

Como puedes tratarla así!, ella merece respeto- Shun comenzó a levantar a Keith del piso

Shun basta lo lástimas!- Alice se dio cuenta de como Shun la estaba defendiendo

Shun soltó a Keith y dirigió su mirada donde estaba Alice

No te importa que este tipo te haya besado?-Shun parecía molesto con Alice

Si, si me importa- Alice trataba de defenderse

Entonces porque estas defendiendo a este bastardo!- Shun nunca había utilizado la palabra bastardo para nombrar a una persona

Yo no lo estoy defendiendo- Alice soltó una lágrima, nunca pensó que Shun la trataría mal

Entonces porque no dejaste que le diera un golpiza- Klaus y Keith se retiraron en silencio ya que no querían seguir viendo la discusión de ellos dos, Dan y Runo no sabían que decir lo único que podían hacer era quedarse callados y observando

Porque no es justo!- Alice intentaba no alzar su voz, pero Kazami la hacía enfurecer mucho

Como que no es justo!- la pelea entre ellos dos llego a gritos, Runo y Dan intervinieron en la pelea

PUEDEN USTEDES DOS CALMARSE!- Runo grito a los dos chicos

El que necesita calmarse aquí es el- Alice no había dicho muy bajo, pero fue audible para Shun

Que dijiste?- Alice no quería repetirlo ya que sabía que Shun lo estaba haciendo apropósito

Dije que tu eres el que tienes que calmarte!- Alice estaba furiosa

Yo? Calmarme? Segura que no eres tu la que se tiene que calmar- Kazami dio unos pasos hacia delante

No porque tu comenzaste- Alice también dio unos paso hacia delante quedando a unos pocos pasos de Shun

Cálmense! Por el amor de dios parecen niños- Dan se interpuso entre nosotros separándolos

Lo lamento Runo, pero me tengo que ir- Alice dejo de pelear y se fue

Lo lamento tanto Dan, será para la próxima- Runo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Alice

Bueno ahora quedamos los dos- Dan parecía muy triste ya que no irían al cine con las chicas

Shun se retiró sin decir ni una palabra, dejando a Dan solo

Fin flashback

Después de dejar a los chicos, Runo dejo a Alice en su casa.

* * *

><p>Escribi este capítulo un poco corto ya que tenía que acabar de escribir el flash back<p>

agradezco los reviews

avfalconi fuera!


	6. Perdón

Alice se había dado cuenta que ya era de mañana, se sentía cansada pero tampoco quería dormir

Alice decidió darse una pequeña ducha.

Ella es dirigió a su baño y comenzó a abrir la ducha para que la tina se llenara.

Cuando la tina ya estaba lo suficiente Alice comenzó a quitarse la ropa, cuando estaba a punto de meterse a su tina, Alice tubo una llamada

Hola, Alice Gehabich hablando- un silencio invadió la llamada, Alice pensó que la llamada era una broma, estaba a punto de colgar una voz sonó en la otra línea

Alice, soy yo Runo- en la otra línea se podían escuchar gritos y discusiones

Runo, esta todo bien?- Se podían seguir escuchando como dos personas discutían

Si, todo esta bien, sólo que una personita quiere disculparse, verdad Shun?- Runo estaba con Shun Kazami y probablemente con Dan también

YO NO ME VOY A DISCULPAR, ELLA ES LA QUE SE TIENE QUE DISCULPAR YO NO!- Kazami estaba gritando y se escuchaba por la línea de Alice y Runo

Acaso no eres un caballero, que paso con las clases que te dio tu abuelo- ahí estaba Dan, entre los cuatro parecía una pelea de niños, Alice la que sale lastimada, Runo la que ayuda a arreglar el problema, Shun el problemático y Dan... Pues Dan es el metido en la pelea

Déjalo Runo, si no quiere hablar conmigo esta bien- Alice ya estaba mucho tiempo en la tina que el agua se estaba enfriando

Ve lo que causas Kazami, Alice esta triste porque le estas dejando plantada en el teléfono!, que mal que mal- Dan estaba defendiendo a Alice, lo cual es un poco extraño ya que Shun es el mejor amigo

Yo no estoy triste- esta vez el agua se enfrió totalmente y Alice tuvo que salir

ella no esta triste- Alice estaba acostada en su cama esperando que la discusión acabara para poder it a desayunar

Ya, Alice quería pedirte que me disculpes por mi comportamiento de ayer, y te quería invitar a comer un postre para reconciliarnos- Alice no sabía que decir, lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo que le paso ayer

Si... Hm mm claro, me... Me tengo que ir- Alice no esperó respuesta y colgó

Ella estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía cual sería la verdadera actitud del Kazami

Alice bajo a comer su desayuno ya que su barriga le estaba rogando, cuando bajo pudo ver muchas maletas en la entrada

Abuelo, para que son tantas maletas?- su abuelo estaba sentado en la mesa tomando café y comiendo pan

Buenos días Alice, Alice querida voy a hacer un viaje a Russia, es por asuntos de trabajo- Michael Gehabich era famoso por todos sus inventos, siempre viajaba, casi nunca pasaba con Alice

Abuelo puedo ir?- Michael le contesto moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha

Alice, la próxima semana empieza el colegio, y no puedes faltar- Alice estaba triste, ella extrañaba mucho Russia

Tranquila querida, te traeré un recuerdo- le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la mesa.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la espera, pero he estado muy oocupada avfalconi fuera<p> 


	7. Cita?

Alice ya había terminado de comer, se levantó de la mesa y fue a su cuarto

Cuando llego a su cuarto vio su teléfono y tenía 15 mensajes y 22 llamadas perdidas.

Todos los mensajes y las llamadas eran de Runo, Alice comenzó a leer los mensajes cuando su teléfono recibió una llamada

Hola Alice soy Shun. Shun Kazami- Shun parecía que estaba nervioso

Hola Shun- Alice no tenía ánimos para hablar con el, pero tampoco le colgaría el teléfono

Alice, me... Me quería dis... Disculpar por lo del otro día.. Invitándote a almorzar conmigo- Alice no sabía que responderle, ella dudaba que Runo estaba con Shun

Si... Claro, gracias- desde la otra línea se pudo escuchar un suspiro

Encerio?, te veo a las 12 en el cine para encontrarnos- la hora era muy temprana para almorzar, así que Alice dudo mucho

No crees que las 12 es muy temprano para almorzar?- una pequeña risa se pudo escuchar de parte de Shun

En una cita no solo llevas a la chica a almorzar- shun estaba invitando a Alice a una cita

Si, claro entonces nos vemos a las 12, adiós- Alice no esperó respuesta y colgó

Aun son las 9, tengo tiempo para prepárame- Alice aún seguía un poco confundida, que estaba pasando?, porque digo cita?

Alice querida ya me voy a ir- Michael entro al cuarto de Alice y se despidió con un beso en la cabeza y un abrazo

Cuidate abuelo- Alice ayudo a su abuelo a bajar las maletas

Tu también cuidate- Michael subió al taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto

Ahora a prepararme para Shun- por un momento Alice se quedo pensando, que estaba diciendo!

Que estoy diciendo, me estoy volviendo loca- Alice estaba buscando que ponerse cuando Runo le llama a Alice

Alice Gehabich, que es lo que te pasa!?, no contestas ninguna de mis llamadas y a Kazami si!?- Alice lo sabía Runo le obligo a Shun llamarle, pero talves se soló se enteró

Como sabías que hable con el?- hubo un silencio total de aproximadamente 5 minutos

Bueno... Pues Alice... Dan me contó- Alice no estaba segura, pero debía creerle ya que era su mejor amiga

Esta bien Runo, tengo que colgar nos vemos- Runo se despidió y cerraron el teléfono

Bueno ahora a prepararme- Alice se metió a su baño para darse una ducha

* * *

><p><p>

Lamento mi tardanza, pero esta semana he tenido muchas tareas que cumplir, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de subir este fic.

yo podré subir este fic tales los lunes o los fines de semana.

aprecio todos los reviews, además gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer este fic.

avfalconi fuera

* * *

><p><p>

Muna pregunta: quieren que el amor de Shun y Alice surja rápido o que tengan un tiempo más para conocerse

* * *

>Gracias por todo<p><p> 


	8. 30 minutos

Alice ya estaba lista para salir con Shun

Alice vestía un vestido strapples blanco y unas zapatilla plateadas

Aún eran las 11:30 aún faltaban treinta minutos para que llegara Shun.

Alice se dirigió al baño para darse un último vistaso, hasta que el timbre de su casa sonó

Bajo enseguida- Alice salió corriendo sin darse cuenta que su pelo era un desastre

Shun que... Que haces aquí?-Alice estaba paralizada ella pensaba que se iban a encontrar en el centro comercial

Bueno vine a recogerte- Shun entro a la casa de Alice, mientras que Alice seguía paralizada

Pero pensé que nos veríamos en el parque- Alice cerro la puerta y fue a donde Shun se encontraba

Preferí recogerte, por cierto Alice tu cabello esta un poco despeinado- Alice se había sonrojado y al mismo tiempo se enojó por el comentario de Shun

Me... Me tengo que... Que ir a arreglar- Alice salió corriendo de la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación

Se supone que vendría en 30 minutos-Alice se peinó y se alisó su cabello, le llegada más abajo de la cintura

Decidí venir más temprano- Shun entro a la habitación de Alice abrazándola por la espalda haciendo que Alice se asustará

Shun... To... Toca antes de en... Entrar- alice no sabía que decir, tenía tan cerca a Shun

Alice lamento tanto lo que paso la última vez- Alice se sentía culpable porque también fue su culpa

No Shun fue mi culpa tu solo me me ayudabas, yo soy la que se tiene que perdonar no tu- Alice comenzó a llorar porque se había dado cuenta del error que cometió

Alice no llores- Shun abrazo a Alice como si la estuviera protegiéndola

Shu... Shun pero tu solo querías protegerme- Alice había parado de llorar

Te parece si luego seguimos hablando, ahora tenemos que irnos- Shun le dio un beso en la frente a Alice y salió de su cuarto junto Alice

Si hay que irnos- ese era el Shun que Alice conoció alguna vez

Gracias shun por todo- Alice y Shun ya estaban camino a su cita

No hay problema ahora hay que apurarnos o perderemos la película- Alice estaba feliz de tener un amigo como el.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, lamento si este capítulo es muy corto...<p>

Gracias

avfalconi fuera


	9. Con cariño

Ya habían llegado al cine y la película aún no comenzaba y eso les dio tiempo para que puedan comprar snacks para la película

Que película vamos a ver Shun?- Alice estaba emocionada, cada segundo para ella era increíble

Es un secreto- Shun también parecía estar emocionado, claramente se podía notar que a Shun le gusta Alice

Entonces dime a que hora comienza la película!- Alice tenía hecho un plan, cuando Shun le diga a que hora comienza la película iría a cartelera y buscaría la película

La película comienza a la... A la hora que tenga que comenzar- Shun se había dado cuenta del plan de Alice, Shun por fin había mostrado una sonrisa

Que malo que eres Shun- Alice se puso triste porque logró adivinar su plan

Bueno niñita apúrate vamos a comprar algo para comer- Shun agarro la mano de Alice y se dirigieron al bazar

Buenos días les puedo ayudar- la señorita que trabaja allí era muy amable

Si por favor, nos podría dar 1 bolsa de palomitas y una bebida- Shun no quería gastar mucho dinero ya que también irían a una cena

Enseguida le traigo- cuando la señorita se fue para hacer el pedido de shun, Klaus y Keith aparecieron

Nos volvemos a ver hermosura- Keith agarro a Alice alejando la de Shun

No la toquen- Shun no quería ver de nuevo a Alice sufriendo, estaba listo para golpearlo cuando aparecieron guardias haciendo que Keith y Klaus se vallan

Disculpen l molestia, esos dos siempre aparecen aquí buscando problemas- los guardias por lo ocurrido hicieron que Shun no pagara por los snacks

De nuevo les pido disculpas por lo ocurrido no volverá a pasar- los guardias llevaron a Alice y Shun hasta la entrega de tickets

Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- Alice siempre agradecía por cualquier cosa ella siempre ha sido una persona dulce

Nos tenemos que ir disfruten la película- los guardias se fueron dejando solos a shun y alice de nuevo

Bueno ahora si a ver la película- entregaron los tickets y entraron a la sala donde se reproduciría la película

Luego de un par de horas la película había terminado

Que hermosa película Shun, gracias por traerme a verla- Alice seguía llorando ya que habían visto una película triste

No hay problema, nunca pensé que fueras tan sentimental- Shun nunca había visto llorar a una chica

Así somos nosotras- Alice ya había parado de llorar

Quieres ya ir a comer- Shun tenía hambre pero podía controlarla

Tienes hambre verdad?- Alice sabía que Shun tenía hambre porque no había comido nada toda la película

Si... Tengo un poquito de hambre- Shun se sentía avergonzado

Entonces vamos a comer- Alice agarro el brazo de Alice y lo llevo hasta un restaurante

Quieres comer una hamburguesa?- a Alice no le importaba mucho los detalles, a ella lo único que le importaba era si lo hacia con cariño

Pero... Pero... Pero...- Shun quería comer hamburguesa pero no dejaría que Alice comiera eso en una cita

Pero que?- Shun parecía un pequeño niño decidiendo si quería comer un helado o un pastel

Esto es una cita- Alice soltó una pequeña risa por oír lo que digo Shun

El cine era la cita, ahora es una tarde cualquiera- Shun se dejo llevar y acepto la hamburguesa.

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza, Intente hacer este capítulo más largo modero no tengo inspiración, de todas formas necesito pedirles un favor sobre este fic es para mejorarlo<p>

creen que Alice debería ir al mismo colegio que Shun y los demás o que Alice se quede en la casa de Shun por su seguridad, si tienen alguna idea poque pueda ayudar este fic por favor no duden en decírmelo

agradezco los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leerlo

avfalconi fuera! ( ^ω^ )


	10. La cita

Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo atrasado

Este chapter/capítulo va a ser un regalo!

Disfruten

* * *

><p>Después de que la pareja acabo de comer Shun invito a Alice a dar un paseo por el parque que quedaba cerca.<p>

El parque era muy hermosos lleno de flores, había juegos de niños, heladerías, espacios amplios y unos árboles gigantes.

Shun, esto es hermoso- Alice nunca había ido al parque ya que ella vivía en Russia

Me alegro que te guste, ahora me permites llevarte a un sitio- Alice rio y acepto la propuesta de Shun

Shun tapo los ojos de Alice y le guió hasta el lugar

Ya puedo abrir mis ojos?- Shun le había negado muchas veces a Alice, pero ella parecía una niñita

Deja de preguntar, ya mismo llegamos- faltaba unos pocos pasos para llegar al lugar

Llegamos, ahora si puedes abrir los ojos- Shun quito sus manos dejándole ver el hermoso lugar a Alice

Wow Shun, este... Este lugar es increíble- Alice no sabía que decir el lugar era bellísimo, era un río y arriba de el había un pequeño puente, Alice nunca había visto tantas rosas, había de todos los colores.

Me alegro que te guste, solía venir aquí con mi madre antes que muriera, era divertido pasar el tiempo aquí, siempre había gente aquí, poco a poco este lugar fue olvidado- al parecer Shun también tenía un pasado triste, Alice entendió porque Shun tenía una personalidad tan fría y no socializaba mucho

Lo lamento Shun- Shun sonrió a Alice y luego la abrazo

No te preocupes Alice, además es bueno compartirlo con alguien más a veces-Shun tenía razón, Alice nunca hablaba de su familia, la única que sabía toda la historia de Alice era Runo

Shun, te puedo contar algo pero no dices- Alice tenía confianza en Shun y le constaría todo

Claro no diré nada- Alice comenzó a contarle todo a Shun, Shun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Alice también ha pasado por mucho

Alice como puedes seguir viviendo después de todo eso?-Alice simplemente sonrió y dejo caer un par de lágrimas

Fácil, pensé en mi abuelo-Shun abrazo a Alice y le dio un beso en la frente

Alice, te prometo que te protegeré de cualquier cosa

G... Gracias Shun- estaban más cerca de lo habitual, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que...


End file.
